solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-31709117-20170909180317
Vollotorian as Frollo Vollotorian stepped out of his magnificent carriage into the thick of the Festival of Fools. He hated this blasphemous event that happened every year. He headed into his private pavilion with red velvet curtains and settled into his golden throne to reluctantly watch the madness unfurling before him. Shaking his head in disgust, he tried to block everything out. The next second, he screamed in fright as Felix grabbed him and teased him about mystery and romance. Vollotorian whipped out his silver knife, but Felix was already gone. He kept a firm grip on his weapon. Vollotorian spied his four children among the masses, playing beer games. He was livid to see his son Estivaan outside of his tower. Felix: Dance, a la Mosette, dance! Mosette, a sensual falcon, came swaying onstage. She moved like the wind, her scarf trailing and her tambourine ringing. Vollotorian stood up in astonishment. Mosette came up to his pavilion, pulling the Chancellor close to her with her scarf. She almost kissed Vollotorian; at the next second, she turned away to dance again. Vollotorian tore her scarf from his neck in fury. Mosette ended her act with a pole dance, making every male roar in delight. Mosette and Felix took their bows as golden coins fell upon them like rain. Vollotorian saw Amos throw a coin in their direction. Felix: And now, for the ugliest face in the Solaranian Territories! Ugly folks, forget your shyness! You could soon be called your highness! The stage was full of unattractive, filthy, and unkempt animals. Every one of them was rejected except one. Mosette gasped upon seeing how revolting he was. The falcon was missing one eye for starters. He buried his sinfully deformed face in his wings. Toran: My God, he's hideous! Glut: He's horribly ugly! Humberton: He's one of the sons of Voralonus Vollotorian! Vollotorian's rage increased as he watched his third child onstage. He was going to pay. Estivaan was unsure of what to do until Felix came to his aid. Felix: Everyone, don't panic. We found the ugliest face in the Territories, and it's Estivaan Vollotorian! Felix crowned Estivaan, who smiled. The crowd cheered, making a beeline for Estivaan who was now being carried to the center stage. Flowers rained down, and even some coins made it in. Estivaan waved at his father, who glared back. Felix and his friends reached the center pedestal and placed Estivaan on it, and the roars of the crowd grew. No one noticed Vollotorian was about to do something so horrible it would completely change everything. Vollotorian beckoned Amos over to him with his silver knife. He whispered something into Amos's ear, who in turn summoned several Surveillance Owls. The cheers of the crowd were too loud for anyone to pay attention to Vollotorian. The Surveillance Owls came up to the Chancellor, who in turn handed each of them a small throwing knife. Vollotorian: Spread out among the crowd. When you've done so, throw these knives in that falcon's direction. We'll see if he disobeys me again. The Surveillance Owls loved this. They promptly obeyed their master. Estivaan just managed to duck as the first silver knife whizzed past him. He looked around in fear. Toran: You want another one, fucker?! He chucked another one at Estivaan, and it lodged itself in his leg. Screaming, Estivaan fell down. The crowd turned on him, jeering and egging it on. Mara, Perellius, and Malavonde ran forward, but the Owls held them back. Myro hurled another blade, striking Estivaan in the back. Blood spilled all over the pedestal. The Owls tied Estivaan down so he couldn't escape. Several members of the crowd picked up stones and threw them at Vollotorian's son. Sickening taunts and catcalls followed. Estivaan saw his father, who had never looked angrier. Sandcat: Die, fuckface! Glut: He's as stupid as he's hideous! Rhazachaan: Here's one for luck! (He threw his knife and it lodged itself in Estivaan's backside. Estivaan's screams were deafened by the crowd.) Estivaan: Father, please! Please, you have to help me! Vollotorian calmly watched the scene from the comfort of his pavilion. He had no desire to interfere. He shot daggers at his son, who was tightly trussed and covered in blood. The cries and laughter of the crowd were horrible. Estivaan cried out to his father again, but Vollotorian did nothing but look away. Amos: Sir, I request permission to stop this cruelty. Vollotorian: In a moment, Feldon. A lesson is to be learned here. Silence fell upon the crowd. Mosette had reached Estivaan and stared down at him in heartbroken pity. Several knives were deeply lodged in his body, soaking the ropes and platform with blood. Estivaan looked away from her. Mosette: Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. (wipes blood off Estivaan's face) This wasn't supposed to happen. Vollotorian, eyes fixed upon this sensual female, was so irate he almost lost it. He hated how he felt when he saw Mosette. It was pure, undulated lust. Vollotorian: You! Gypsy falcon! GET DOWN AT ONCE!! Mosette: Yes, your Grace. Just as soon as I free this poor creature. Vollotorian: I FORBID IT!! Mosette responded by unsheathing a knife and cutting Estivaan loose. Vollotorian's fury rose. Vollotorian: HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!! Mosette: You mistreat this poor falcon the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help! Vollotorian: SILENCE!! Mosette: Justice! Vollotorian: Mark my words, Gypsy, you will pay for this insolence! Mosette: Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see, is you! Vollotorian: (points his knife at Mosette) Feldon, I want her head. Amos directed the Owls in Mosette's direction.